Thrilling Royalty, Sensual Pillar-like Caps
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: Multi-Pairing Drabbles. Pretty sure Ryoma would be in all of the them, though. Updated Randomly. WARNING: Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, BL, whatever. Drabble 2: So Ryoma isn't the best with chopping. Royal Pair. Formerly: WhitewingsFlutter
1. Chapter 1: Unbearable Summers

Thought up somewhere between Karate Class and Lethargy.

* * *

Ryoma sat on the porch, wood already warmed at the heat. He lazily fanned himself trying to take away some of the unbearable warmth.

The electric fan didn't exactly help and neither did the fact that the air conditioner was out.

He slid of the porch into the grass. It didn't matter if the cotton white yukata he was wearing got dirty. It was too hot for him to care.

This was one of the times when he hated the unfairness over the 'hair' argument.

The only reason his hair had grown over the years, down to the small of his back, was because of Syuusuke.

And his mother didn't exactly help the argument.

Syuusuke liked the long hair Ryoma had started to acquire simply because he couldn't be bothered to cut it. He always had a habit of carding his fingers through the strands, which was something Ryoma found relaxing. However the long hair started to be troublesome during tennis, so naturally he decided to cut it. But Syuusuke absolutely refused to let him. Somehow he always caught Ryoma or blackmailed him or did something that wouldn't allow him too.

Eventually it turned into a big argument and Ryoma's parents got involved too. Rinko was all for keeping it long where Nanjirou just slid out saying he didn't care. And when he made the tennis argument he failed miserably. He only occasionally won arguments with Syuusuke much less his mother AND his lover.

It wasn't actually too bad given that Syuusuke had some talent in Hair arrangement and if he tied it Ryoma's hair never came undone during matches.

But still, it was TERRIBLE during the overwhelming heat wave called summer in Japan.

"Tadaima, Ryo-chan." The silky voice cut into his thoughts, along with small click of the door shutting.

Syuusuke poked his head through the doors leading to the yard. He chuckled slightly at Ryoma sprawled over the grass with the expression similar too a lazy cat.

"Aww Ryoma-chaaan~ you're getting grass stains on the Yukata." He scolded lightly trying to tug the smaller male into a sitting position.

"But Syuusukeeee…" Ryoma whined drawing out the last syllable not in a playful manner, but too show his irritation.

"Stand up, come on, I bought lunch so let's go to the kitchen." He pulled Ryoma onto his feet, and slowly towed his younger lover into the kitchen too sit on the nearest chair.

He took the take-out sushi from the bag and set Ryoma's in front of him while taking his own in hand and walking to the fridge.

He took out a Ponta and iced tea, smiling as he watched Ryoma break open his chopsticks, wearing the same half-lidded, sluggish expression.

He set the drinks on the table as well walking over to Ryoma's chair.

"Wha-!"

He quickly pulled Ryoma up from his seat and onto his lap still smiling, as he too broke his chopsticks.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma frowned (read: pouted) at him. Nevertheless he turned back to his sushi, snuggling under the other's chin.

"Ehh? Did you want some of my sushi or something, Ryo-chan?" He smiled innocently.

"NO." Ryoma replied immediately as he eyed the vibrant green wasabi roll suspiciously.

"Sou? That's too bad." Syuusuke didn't tease Ryoma too much, as he was satisfied with Ryoma's snuggling and running his long fingers through the emerald-black hair.

Ryoma sighed contentedly into the crook of Syuusuke's neck. No matter how hot it was, he would still do this. Syuusuke's warmth would never be something that was too hot. It was warm and comforting and relaxing, almost like Karupin, except better. The feeling made him forget all about the hot, summer air.

* * *

Just to let you guys know this will be updated randomly and when I feel like it. Also if you wonder why the title is so weird it's based on the 5 main pairings I would probably focus on. Royal-Ato/Ryo, Thrill-Fuji/Ryo, Sensual-Yuki/Ryo, Pillar-Tezu/Ryo, and Boushi/Cap- Sana/Ryo as well as OT5 and OT6. These won't be the only pairs and there will be some crack pairings though.

The things I'm sure of will be:

1. I'm pretty sure all of these pairings will have Ryoma in them.

2. This is strictly BoyxBoy and there will not be any straight pairings.

Please Read and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Apples

****So it's Royal this time! (Atobelover this is your doing isn't it) I actually wrote something that's _actually_ a drabble. Well as close as I seem to be able to get anyway since it's around 600 words.

Inspired by my mom making me eat apples this morning. (Because apparently I don't eat enough fruit)

* * *

**~Royal Pair~**

– Sweet Apples –

* * *

Slice. Slice. Sli-

"Tch." Ryoma brought a thumb up to his lips, sucking on the small cut on his thumb.

He looked over his work, frowning slightly at the small amount he managed to make in the whole of twenty minutes.

He began work on another, but then he heard the shower go on, which meant Keigo was up and he'd be down in less than three minutes.

"Crap, stupid Keigo, getting up so early…" He hissed, scowling. Ryoma placed the awkward creations into a small bowl. Today, he has learned that triangles are an extremely complex art.

* * *

Keigo looked in the mirror.

"Keh." He scoffed slightly as he gazed at his ragged appearance. Well, in his opinion anyway. To a normal person he looked gorgeous as ever despite looking a bit tired.

The bags under his eyes were starting to become noticeable he mused. He should stop working all night. That would be good.

He finished drying his hair and went downstairs, not bothering to put a shirt on since Ryoma was the only one home anyway.

* * *

He stared at the bowl. Inside there were objects that looked like they might have once been apples…however it seemed some gruesome surgery had taken place upon the poor fruits. A few of them had jagged looking cuts in them, descending down until a rough junk was missing. Some had random holes in them, oozing juice.

"…What is this?" Keigo asked not breaking his dumbfounded gaze from the bowl.

Ryoma stood standing straight at his full height of 5'8" (Atobe towered over him at 6'0") leaning against the wall that separated the kitchen and dining room.

"They're…a-" Ryoma started to say something than stopped. Keigo observed as he opened his mouth again, blushed looking frustrated, then settled with pouty looking frown. He walked forward standing in front of the table, a few paces away from the young businessman's chair.

"Che, stupid monkey king, they're apples obviously. I knew you'd lose brain cells staying up all night on your dumb laptop." The boy- young man now, turned away from the other, not showing his face.

"Hmph, acting like such a brat so early in the morning isn't very becoming of you." He reached up pulled Ryoma down by the shoulders, onto his lap, as he let out an exclamation of surprise. He reveled in the flush of pink on his lover's cheeks before it faded, gone with the shock.

"Surely, the great Echizen Ryoma didn't get up early and make these for Ore-sama did he?" He leaned over whispering it in the boy's (the young man stuff is bull) ear, close enough to see it twitch just barely.

Ryoma's cheeks colored and he hastily forced it down.

"Idiot, just eat it already…"He muttered to himself. Of course, Keigo heard anyway and took an apple.

At least it tastes good, Keigo thought, laying his chin in the crook of Ryoma's neck.

* * *

A week later, the couple visited the Echizen household, and after dinner they lazed around in Ryoma's old room, which had been kept almost the same if a little tidier.

Ryoma's mother brought up a small plate of fruit, and smiled, saying something about how it was like they were kids again, before leaving.

Keigo reached in for a piece of fruit, stopping to examine it first. An apple. He was sure it was an apple but for some reason there was a large triangle on the back cut out…He turned it to the side and he noticed the shape rather resembled a rabbi-

Oh. So that's what it was.

It all clicked in his mind. He thought back to the jagged, uneven shapes from the bowl and Ryoma's face.

He snorted, which led to chuckling, it gradually got louder and louder until Keigo was full out laughing.

Ryoma stared at the other male strangely; running over and giving him a light shake on the shoulders.

"Oi, Keigo, are you oka-" But Ryoma didn't finish as his lover pulled his head down, kissing him sweetly and lovingly, a hint of a smile still on his lips.

He tasted vaguely of apples, Ryoma mused.

* * *

Please Read & Review~! :D


End file.
